How to Rescue Your Kylo Ren
by silverdoe394
Summary: Invest in a tracking device. Also snark, and lots of it. This is a short one-shot of how I imagine Kylo Ren was able to make it off Starkiller Base at the end of The Force Awakens.


**A/N: The other day I learned that the TFA novelization mentions Hux installed a tracking device into Kylo Ren's belt. I also like to wonder what exactly went down when Hux went to rescue him at the end of the movie. This is what I like to think happened down there.**

* * *

"Bring me Kylo Ren. It is time to begin his training." Snoke's voice boomed just before his projection faded into nothing.

Ren could be anywhere on the damn planet, Hux thought. He whipped out a small device from his pocket, the screen had a diagram of Starkiller Base and colored dots were located here and there. His finger pointed to the orange dot, Ren's tracking signal. He was a mile south of the base, which will be a pile of rubble in a matter of minutes if the planet even held for that long.

Hux quickly assembled a small group of men for a searching party and hopped into the nearest ship in the loading dock. The ship hovered over Ren's location as the men looked for signs of him down below.

"There, general! I see his light saber!" A Stormtrooper pointed at the window. A line of bright red could be seen being waved back and forth as a beacon.

"Good eye. Bring us down and the medical officer will assist me to bring him on board with us. Once we come back get us as far away from this planet as possible, I don't think it's going to last even a minute more." Starkiller Base was crumbling away at an alarming speed. Large chunks of land were splitting apart and caved in, falling further into the planet's crust. Hux was ready to change his mind and leave Ren to perish and if it wasn't for the Supreme Leader's orders he would have. His own life wasn't worth this. If he died while saving Kylo Ren's skin he would kill him from the afterlife.

The Stormtrooper pilot landed the ship meters away from Kylo Ren. General Hux and the doctor dashed out the door to Ren's body half buried in the snow.

"Good God, man, what happened to you?" Hux asked. Kylo Ren was a mess of sweat, snow and blood. He had sustained some sort of blaster injury in his side and a scar on his cheek evidenced that a light saber nearly sliced his face off. Hux and the medical officer each put an arm over their shoulder, lifted Ren up and helped him back to the ship.

Kylo Ren looked like he could pass out at any moment. "The girl… I underestimated her."

"Are you telling me that that girl with no experience with the Force bested you?" Hux was incredulous.

"I offered to be her teacher," he let out a grunt of pain as he was lead up onto the ship, "so that I could show her the ways of the Force. She is strong, I… did not know she was that strong already."

Hux shook his head. "You damn fool, you almost got yourself killed. Had it not been for Snoke I would have deserted you and been on the other side of this system by now."

"I never needed your help," Ren scoffed. The doctor laid him on the floor, placing a jacket under his head for support. Bandages were wrapped around his waist to keep his insides from spilling out any further.

"In your condition?" Hux sneered as he looked at Ren's pallid face. "Don't lie to yourself, if we hadn't found you you'd be dead in minutes. Whether it be by the injuries caused by your own foolishness or the base falling apart."

"How _did_ you find me?"

"That is none of your concern."

"General, how did you find me?" Kylo Ren asked with less patience.

"I installed a tracking device in your belt some months ago. I assume Snoke would not be happy if we ever lost you, and since you seem to be prone to being reckless and stupid it was bound to happen at some point, which was nearly the case here." Hux's voice resembled much of the I-told-you-so tone a teasing sibling would have.

"Take it out."

"No."

"You're lucky I don't have the strength to slice you in half at this moment." Kylo Ren's light saber rested next to him and Hux had half a mind to just throw it into space.

"You are in no position to be making threats. Should I be afraid when you were unable to kill a lowly scavenger?" The General's smirk grew bigger as he saw Kylo Ren's eyes change from irritated to furious.

"Hux…" he warned.

"I am sure Supreme Leader Snoke will have a good laugh when you tell him what happened, or shall I? I'm sure he'd love to hear it."

Kylo Ren was going to reply back but a groan came out instead. The pain all over his body was throbbing and his side was screaming. He shifted and slowly rolled over to the side, his arm cradling the bandaged wound on his waist. Hux had never seen him so vulnerable – so pathetic.

Through clenched teeth Kylo Ren finally spoke. "Don't… tell… a single damn person about this."

"Hmm… I don't think so."


End file.
